Our Dance
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Preview of my new Labyrinth story. Claire, Sarah's granddaughter, always has dreams of the Goblin King. This is one of them.


Claire was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her nightmares were plaguing her again. When her bedroom window suddenly opened, a barn owl quietly swooped inside and landed on her chair next to her desk. Then, the owl transformed into the Goblin King. Jareth slowly walks up to Claire and gently kissed her forehead. "My Beautiful Princess, your nightmare will soon end." He whispered. He took one of his crystals and made it turn into a magic dust, which he sprinkled over Claire's sleeping form. Slowly, but surely, Claire's face calmed down. Jareth smiled as he entered her dream.

_* I walked down the stairway, looking down at the masquerade ball. Everyone was wearing elegant ball gowns and extravagant masks. My dress was simple. The top was a lavender corset with long off-the-shoulder sleeves and black trim. The skirt was the same as well. And my mask was a simple lavender mask with black trim. _

_It was strange. Before, I was being cornered by fierce monsters. And now, I was at a masquerade ball. I looked over at a mirror next to the staircase and saw that I was actually beautiful. Not cute or pretty, but beautiful. My red, curly locks were pinned back just enough to be out of my face. But I gasped when I saw someone else in the mirror with me. It was him. The man-No. Angel that saved me from all of my nightmares. He wore the same outfit my that grandmother described he wore when she was part of a ball in her stories. But didn't wear a mask like she said he did. I turned around to look at him, but he was gone. On stage was a small band playing the most beautiful music. I heard words being sung, but I couldn't see the person singing._

**There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes**

_I could feel that the singer was close. I walked through the crowd, desperately searching for him. He was so close that I could actually feel it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. My Angel. But when I quickly turned to find him, he wasn't there. I nearly cried when I didn't see him. But I was determined to find him, damn the risks._

**There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart**

_It was unbearable that I couldn't find my Angel. My heart was breaking into thousands of tiny pieces at the thought that I'd never find him. Finally, I walked away from the ball, and toward a balcony. As I stepped outside, I looked up and saw the shimmering stars. They seemed to be dancing, trying to brighten my spirit. And it worked. I was smiling as I watched the stars. Then, I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and whispered for my wish. "I wish you were right here with me, my Angel. My Goblin King."_

**As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-o  
As the world falls down**

**Falling  
(As the world)  
Falling down  
Falling in love**

_Then, I feel hands slowly wrap around my waist. I turn my head to the left and look up. It was him. He looked down at me and smiled. "You only need to say 'I wish', and I'll be there with you, my Princess." He then turned me around, took my mask off and dropped it to the side. He then took my right hand in his left and placed his left hand on my waist as I put my left hand on his shoulder. "Would grace this Goblin King with a dance, Claire?" He asked me._

_I smile up at him and said, "I thought you would never ask me, Jareth." As we waltzed, Jareth sang the song to me._

**I'll paint your mornings of gold  
I'll spin your Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers 'til now  
We're choosing paths between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars**

_I started crying as we danced. "Why do you cry, Claire? Are you not happy?" Jareth asked me, concern written all over his face._

_"I've never been happier, Jareth. But I fear that this is a dream. A dream that I'll eventually wake up from. If this is a dream, I never want it to end." I cried. I hid my face from Jareth, not wanting to face him in my pitiful state._

_Jareth put his fingers under my chin and moved my head to face him. "All dreams come to an end, Claire. But they always come back when you go to sleep." We then started waltzing again as he continued. "But when you wake up this time, I'll be there with you."_

_I smiled and continued waltzing With Jareth. Just as he was about to sing, I cut him off by singing instead._

**As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-o  
As the world falls down**

**Falling  
(As the world)  
Falling down  
Falling in love**

_Jareth smiled when I sang. He also seemed a bit surprised that i knew the words. "How do you know this song, Claire?"_

_"You sang it to my grandmother when you trapped her in that trance with that peach. She remembered the song and used to sing it to me like a luluby when I was a child. It's my favorite." I smiled._

_Jareth pulled me closer as we waltzed, but something felt different. I looked over and realized we were floating in the air. I have a terrible fear of heights. So I hugged Jareth as tightly as I could. This seemed to amuse him because i heard him chuckle. "It's not funny, Jareth. You know how I feel about heights." I cried._

_He only smirked. "I know. Why do you think I'm doing this? It's to have you get closer to me."_

_I looked at him and playfully smacked his arm. "You have a cruel sense of humor." I said._

_"But it worked, didn't it?" It smirked. He then started singing again._

**As the world falls down  
Falling, falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(Down)**

_I smiled and relaxed a little. I knew Jareth would never put me in any real danger. So I danced with him, feeling time freeze in place, letting us have our moment. I looked up at Jareth and saw his smirk turn into a soft smile. He then gently dipped me, and when he pulled me back up, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then our expressions changed. Both of us had nervous look on our faces, but I was even more nervous, because, even though this was a dream, this was the first time a man held me like this._

_I then took my right hand and cupped Jareth's cheek. I was feeling very brave at the moment, and I knew that it wouldn't last very long. So I leaned in and planted my lips on Jareth's. He react the way I knew he would, he kissed me back. _

_It was gentle at first, but it became heated within moments. Jareth's tongue glided across my lips, begging me to let him in. I granted his request and opened my mouth. He tasted so good. Ironically, he tasted like peaches. My senses were heightened as we continued our assault on each other. Slowly, I felt my feet touch the ground. I was relieved to feel the floor under my feet._

_Jareth then slowly pulled away from me. His eye were burning with desire. A desire we couldn't have in a dream. We could try, but it wouldn't feel the same as it would in the real world._

**Falling, falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down**

**Falling, falling, falling**

**Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down**

_"You are to wake up soon, Claire. If you continue to do this to me, then you won't wake to see me." He whispered. I nodded in understanding. I didn't want this to end, but I wanted to see Jareth when I woke up. So, we continued to waltz as the song he sang eventually ended._

**Falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(Down)**

**Falling, falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
(Love)**

**Falling in love  
Falling in love**

_I sang the last line with Jareth._

**Falling in love**

_Suddenly, I heard a clock chime. That was when I felt as though I was being pulled away from Jareth. I was scared as I saw Jareth stand there just watching me. Suddenly, everything faded and I was falling.*_

I woke up with a start. I quickly sat up, panting. I couldn't believe the dream I had. Looking around, I saw him. Jareth was standing next to my bed. I quickly stood up and hugged him, tears streaming down my cheeks. Jareth saw the tears and asked, "Why do you cry, Claire? Are you not happy?"

"I've never been happier, Jareth. But I fear that this is a dream. A dream that I'll eventually wake up from. If this is a dream, I never want it to end." I cried.

He pulled back a little and smiled. "If this was a dream, could I do this?" He then pulled me in for a kiss. It was exactly the same as the one in my dream. Only this one was more passionate, and it felt more real. When Jareth pulled away from me, there was a bright flash.

I raised my hands to shield my eyes. When the flash was gone, I looked to find a barn owl where Jareth stood. I smiled and held my hand out for the owl to climb on. When he hopped on my arm, I lifted him up. "You never cease to amaze me, Jareth." The owl then crawled on my shoulder. Once there, he nuzzled my cheek. I walked over to my window and opened it. I then held my hand to my shoulder for him to walk on it. I then held my hand outside and watched Jareth take off. I smiled as I watched Jareth fly away.

I turned around and sat on my bed. After a few moments of silence, Jareth flew back in my room and dropped something on my bed. Then he flew out again. At first, I was confused. But then I saw that what he dropped was my mask from the ball. As I picked it up and held the mask in my hands, I couldn't help but smile. I then looked out the window to find Jareth in a tree not that far away. I smiled, waved at him and said, "I'll see you tonight, my Goblin King."


End file.
